<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lofter搬运 by Ezhimoe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24176152">Lofter搬运</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ezhimoe/pseuds/Ezhimoe'>Ezhimoe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ezhimoe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>2016</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:14:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,783</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24176152</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ezhimoe/pseuds/Ezhimoe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>2016年</p>
    </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lofter搬运</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>2016年</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>我睡不着啊！等不到你信息我睡不着！<br/>
终于等到了，满足了(´•ω•`๑)哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，我是有多久没有这种感觉了<br/>
噗噗噗噗</p><p>~讓我想想是誰有這種待遇<br/>
2017-0616-0719</p><p>1.4<br/>
---<br/>
忘记带日记本回来了，蛋疼→_→<br/>
今天也是丰富多彩的一天嘛。中午忽然大暴雨，跟末日来临一样。特别刺激。下午又放晴，踢了会球。不过操场太湿了，就去打足球-。。-<br/>
操场上居然长蘑菇了！长得还挺多的。都是白色的，应该可以吃吧哈哈。<br/>
玩了一下午好累，，早(deng)点(xin)睡(xi)吧<br/>
1.6  2315</p><p>1.5<br/>
---<br/>
其实一开始被放置，我是拒绝的。因为不能你想放置我就放置，放完之后再很惊讶地发现，哇！你还在这啊。。。</p><p>其实就是没回复我，我很不高兴而已。诶</p><p>1.6<br/>
---<br/>
犹豫不决，举棋不定。诶，说什么好呢。<br/>
这个。。。。那个。。。。。。嗯(´๑•_•๑)睡觉好了</p><p>1.8.....2338</p><p>1.8<br/>
---<br/>
Now the fire is turning purple.<br/>
Revenge!!!<br/>
我来了</p><p>1.9....956</p><p>1.9<br/>
---<br/>
<br/>
2016.1.2</p><p>1.11<br/>
---<br/>
<br/>
2016.1.10</p><p>1.11<br/>
---<br/>
偏头痛又发作了<br/>
昨晚，不，是今早0045的时候先兆就来了<br/>
一晚上没睡好觉，辗转反侧，痛不欲生<br/>
本来不想回家的，毕竟高三。但最终还是坚持不下来<br/>
这不是人能承受的痛苦，血管性神经性头疼一起来。<br/>
躺了一天，终于是感觉好些了。<br/>
明就回学校吧<br/>
112     2203</p><p>1.12<br/>
---<br/>
<br/>
1.13</p><p>1.13<br/>
---<br/>
即兴<br/>
自由是什么，自由是氧气<br/>
我需要氧气么？<br/>
需要<br/>
我喜欢自由么？<br/>
喜欢<br/>
氧气太多了会怎么样？<br/>
会死<br/>
自由过度了会怎么样？<br/>
回归<br/>
回归吧<br/>
我们终有一日会回归的</p><p>1.13<br/>
---<br/>
中午做了个梦，她会打鼓。<br/>
而且要参加演出<br/>
什么鼓..还真不知道啊<br/>
不过她好漂亮<br/>
真迷人<br/>
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈感觉真好</p><p>1.15<br/>
---<br/>

1.13<br/>
星美乐<br/>
Hello ..my old friend.</p><p>1.15<br/>
---<br/>
三天两头就跑到我的梦里来啊E<br/>
有点似Cobb和Mel<br/>
挺恰当</p><p>1.16<br/>
---<br/>
雨夜<br/>
奔跑<br/>
喜欢独自一人在站台的感觉<br/>
别停下太久<br/>
走吧</p><p>1.16    2200左右</p><p>1.16<br/>
---<br/>
<br/>
走着走着忽然下起了雨<br/>
躲进站台</p><p>2200    116</p><p>1.17<br/>
---<br/>
<br/>
过了一会见雨越下越大<br/>
就跑了回去，全力冲刺！<br/>
有点累。。。<br/>
路上看到了烧烤摊，用一个很大的棚子撘了起来<br/>
还有一没有桩固定的伞<br/>
远远看去，从棚子冒出烟，特别迷幻<br/>
走过去躲躲雨，顺便吃了串哈哈<br/>
吃着吃着有个人撑着一挺大的伞也过来吃烧烤，看其它桌子都没展开，看我就一人就合我一桌了<br/>
吃着吃着那没有固定住的伞倒了，老板过去捣鼓了几下，没有立起来。放斜在那里<br/>
萌生了想帮老板一把的念头<br/>
吃完了烧烤问老板平时怎么撑起来的，怎么今天就倒了没扶起来<br/>
刚开始和他说话时，好像是我搭话方式不太对，他眼皮上抬了一下，似乎有些惊讶。又缓下来，嘴角微微上扬，心情不错嘛<br/>
老板说这几天一直下雨才把伞带过来的，要不是今天晚上一开始没下雨，才不会出来呢。前几天晚上都在下雨也就都没出来了。看今晚好像好了点，就出来了。老板如是说到。说完走到一边，拿起一小凳子，上面的雨滴也没管，放在那大伞下面就坐下了。抽起烟来。<br/>
因为雨的关系，客人很少<br/>
老板生活也不容易嘛<br/>
见雨势不减反增，索性我也坐了下来，看雨帘在棚子边缘随风而动<br/>
老板也问我是不是没带伞，我说是啊，这天气谁会想到带伞呢<br/>
过会烤架忽然着了火，原来是放在旁边的油不小心弄到了<br/>
我站起来很好奇的看<br/>
合我一桌那人吃完了，结完帐问我要不要送我回去。他说家离这也不远，就下那十字路口。就哈哈哈哈哈哈心情挺不错<br/>
不用不用了，我家也不远，就麒麟花园<br/>
他也腼腆地挠挠头，撑起伞就走了<br/>
又坐了一会，看雨变小了<br/>
和老板打声招呼<br/>
就咻的一下跑回家了</p><p> </p><p>16       2320左右</p><p>1.17<br/>
---<br/>


1.16  17.25</p><p>1.17<br/>
---<br/>
<br/>
似乎已经不再害怕归去<br/>
甚至有些向往归去的到来了<br/>
好事好事<br/>
不再惧怕<br/>
不再迷茫<br/>
有的只是那一刻和永恒的孤寂</p><p>1.20<br/>
---<br/>
中午一口气三个梦<br/>
三个都是你<br/>
知道现实中暂时不能见面。<br/>
所以我选择在梦里与你相见。<br/>
有点想你啊<br/>
鹿豆豆</p><p>122        1412</p><p>鹿豆豆是誰啊......<br/>
2017-0616-0716</p><p>1.22<br/>
---<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
深圳真的下雪了！雨夹雪！水渍中间那些就是！<br/>
不过有点少，还不是很清晰<br/>
最后发现其实是霰-。。-<br/>
卧槽我才不管呢！真的是雪！<br/>
作为南方人第一次看到雪哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈</p><p>24   January  2016     13:37</p><p>1.24<br/>
---<br/>
诶哟我的妈，这个星期走太着急忘记拍了上方的照片了→_→蛋疼</p><p>1.24<br/>
---<br/>
这段时间里，一直萦绕心头，总是埋怨自己<br/>
希望被撞死的不是她 是我<br/>
我....愧对你们</p><p>1.30<br/>
---<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
两只逗比刚刚扯着主人到处跑<br/>
拉都拉不住</p><p>130   1740</p><p>1.30<br/>
---<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
刷....刷.........他们在刷啥？</p><p>130    1735</p><p>1.30<br/>
---<br/>
<br/>
久违的<br/>
这次是新年版</p><p>27  2016  5.30</p><p>2.7<br/>
---<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
这么好的天气哈哈<br/>
随便拍了几张</p><p>2.7<br/>
---<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
愚蠢的人类</p><p>2.8<br/>
---<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
还不错今天</p><p>2.8<br/>
---<br/>
спокойной ночи<br/>
晚安的意思<br/>
还不错嘛drrr</p><p>2.11<br/>
---<br/>
214<br/>
我在想你<br/>
未来的你</p><p>2.14<br/>
---<br/>
<br/>
228<br/>
1630</p><p>2.28<br/>
---<br/>
<br/>
昏<br/>
1932<br/>
163.2</p><p>3.2<br/>
---<br/>
<br/>
你说思念一个人到极致是什么感觉<br/>
我啊..不知道啊。大概是就算已经好久没见过面，还是会经常会在梦里遇到她吧<br/>
哇！这么神奇，那在梦里她都是什么样的<br/>
这个嘛..我已经记不清她长什么样了<br/>
我喜欢上了另外一个人</p><p>3.3<br/>
---<br/>
<br/>
是否有一天<br/>
你会乘着晚霞出现<br/>
163.4<br/>
1838</p><p>3.4<br/>
---<br/>
诶哟我的妈，这个时间点的海岸有毒，，居然没开门</p><p>3.7<br/>
---<br/>
<br/>
星期一<br/>
空中花园那边有俩麒麟的初中生初三的样子<br/>
在拍写真什么的<br/>
有一张还是在拍抽烟的时候的样子<br/>
她们连点烟都不会<br/>
就拍抽烟的样子。。<br/>
我有点不太懂现在初中生了<br/>
3.7<br/>
1420</p><p>3.7<br/>
---<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
目瞪口呆<br/>
三月到底是怎么生出来了<br/>
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈</p><p>3.7<br/>
---<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>一个人<br/>
早上去包场<br/>
1000<br/>
3.7</p><p>3.7<br/>
---<br/>
不知道为什么明明今天都不是休息日还会遇到<br/>
上次遇到就算了，毕竟都放假<br/>
为什么今天又遇到了<br/>
迷醉<br/>
不过她还真的是没有变啊<br/>
穿着灰色卫衣，牛仔裤，newblance，还有个谜一样的包包<br/>
真的是不会打扮还是每次都刚好遇到她不打扮<br/>
不得而知<br/>
本来拍了很多照片，觉得没意思又全删掉了<br/>
还是让以前的她活在我的心中吧<br/>
我已经不喜欢现在的她了<br/>
3.11<br/>
1936</p><p>3.11<br/>
---<br/>
我好兴奋啊！我好兴奋啊！<br/>
我好兴奋！真漂亮_(:з」∠)_<br/>
超喜欢</p><p>3.12<br/>
---<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
上星期六<br/>
去一家叫作 。。。<br/>
井中间有一点的那个字。。。的店<br/>
超好吃～看图片就懂了<br/>
可惜我这只有大拼盘的图<br/>
3.14<br/>
1918</p><p>3.14<br/>
---<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
3.18<br/>
440</p><p>3.18<br/>
---<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
500无聊看交警<br/>
530-640。。。。<br/>
650下暴雨<br/>
美好的一天<br/>
禾。。也</p><p>3.19<br/>
---<br/>
Kitsch<br/>
很久之前看到了有关刻奇（Kitsch）的解释，但嫌文字太多就没有精读对于刻奇也止步于知道名字。<br/>
但最近知乎又把刻奇推上来了，我又点进去看，仔细阅读，竟发现刻奇从很久之前就存在于社会，甚至我我也经历过刻奇规模还挺大。<br/>
昨晚洗澡时，刻奇早我脑子里飞腾，翻江倒海般。搅出来出了那句话，虽然我从来没把那句话和刻奇联系在一起。那句话是我这么多年写作文，老师给我批语中，我记住并且记得非常清楚的一句话：“无情未必真英雄”。想到了什么，全身一冷。<br/>
记得那是初一军训的时候，记得当时大家都不喜欢那时的教官，甚至厌恶。这是普遍现象。可就在军训结束回学校的那个下午，不知怎么忽然有一女生哭了，好像是因为不舍。<br/>
一个人嘛，也正常。<br/>
哭声在平静的人群中穿了几圈，另外一个抽噎的声音也传了出来，好像还是那个特别不喜欢教官的那个。我很疑惑。她们不都是很讨厌教官么？这<br/>
这声音跟有传染性一般，也有很多个人一起哭了起来，其中有男有女。但我却完全不想哭，也不懂他们为什么会这样。我觉得很奇怪..这些表现和过去几天他们的言论说法完全不搭调。<br/>
回去后老师布置的军训有感作文中，我也把这这种现象写出来了。却得一评语“无情未必真英雄”。当时的我，也没多想，也就Let it go的心态。<br/>
昨天看完刻奇，洗澡时也忽然想到了这件事，当时他们大概就是刻奇了吧。事后我也有问他们为什么会哭，他们说不知道啊，看到别人哭，自己也很自然就哭了，觉着理所应当。<br/>
刻奇像烙铁一样在我脑子里留下来印记。今天早上我也一直有关注，发现我的同桌，就是个非常刻奇的人。我的身边好像充满了大大小小的刻奇。<br/>
感觉不太好。<br/>
也许我不能改变别人，但我至少会做到自己不刻奇吧。<br/>
自我感动<br/>
324<br/>
1417</p><p>3.24<br/>
---<br/>
<br/>
3.27<br/>
1727</p><p>3.27<br/>
---<br/>
<br/>
330<br/>
1317</p><p>3.30<br/>
---<br/>
<br/>
0404<br/>
1707</p><p>4.9<br/>
---<br/>
<br/>
0405<br/>
1805</p><p>4.10<br/>
---<br/>
雨后的阴天<br/>
one more time one more chance<br/>
一下子享受我最喜欢的两样东西<br/>
明明本是那么令人愉悦的东西..为什么会这样子<br/>
0410<br/>
1930</p><p>4.10<br/>
---<br/>
<br/>
416<br/>
刚刚</p><p>4.16<br/>
---<br/>
<br/>
416<br/>
0500</p><p>4.24<br/>
---<br/>
<br/>
423<br/>
0500</p><p>4.24<br/>
---<br/>
<br/>
429<br/>
1855</p><p>5.5<br/>
---<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
430<br/>
2319</p><p>5.5<br/>
---<br/>
紫姬<br/>
是我疏忽虧待，<br/>
自遊空篁裏，雙袖未曾幹<br/>
驚覺回望首，花顏逢爛柯<br/>
可惜不可惜，可惜！<br/>
只能來世再續姻緣</p><p>是日再世<br/>
我來尋你了</p><p>5.6<br/>
---<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
57<br/>
1812</p><p>5.8<br/>
---<br/>
操場上體育中考，旁觀者吶喊助威喊的很大聲。</p><p> </p><p>但我怎麽想他們多少都有些刻奇</p><p>5.12<br/>
---<br/>
找地鐵<br/>
嗯....<br/>
有點像Cocopark的一個商業中心<br/>
外圍有很多通道<br/>
左邊的是坐火車的，人爆滿<br/>
右邊是地鐵的，人也多，但人流快<br/>
我去坐地鐵<br/>
遇到一個像是鍋鴨的路人在檢身份證后忘記拿回身份證了，就走了。我就想幫她送過去，她又折回來對我連謝謝<br/>
地下一層全都是煙，是緊急情況。乘客都在瞎雞巴亂跑找不到地鐵月臺<br/>
我從一個生銹的梯子往下走，到了一個空氣清新的地方但那地方實際是未開防的。那個地方未来感十足，有種多啦多，也很開闊，天花板离地面很遠，可是我在地下啊。<br/>
我看了一會就回去上層了。<br/>
噢對，一開始我還在地上遇到個瓶蓋，我很猶豫要不要把它撿起來扔掉。想了很久，一邊踢一邊想。<br/>
最後“終於”遇到一個清潔工，我不用去撿了（？？？什麽鬼夢）<br/>
最後我還是沒找到地鐵，就被樓上電鑽吵醒了。<br/>
装你妈逼的修，才早上8.<br/>
日<br/>
0930<br/>
84</p><p>8.4<br/>
---<br/>
也许是我对外释放情感的能力比较差<br/>
强烈的情感就会在我体内留存较久吧<br/>
现在我很难过，很悲伤<br/>
曾经的一幕幕都在我眼前浮现<br/>
前天的这个时候，他还躺着地板上伸懒腰<br/>
我......难以接受。<br/>
希望世界上有灵魂的存在<br/>
我...........<br/>
这几天才开始发出声音才开始和我熟络<br/>
难以接受</p><p>0909<br/>
0628</p><p>9.9<br/>
---<br/>
梦境日常<br/>
以前发生过类似事件<br/>
变异的是大猩猩。不过没有造成多大危害他们就消失了。<br/>
应该是自我毁灭。<br/>
一开始我去买薯片，紫色包装的番茄味。<br/>
不过商店快关门了，没来得及结账就走了。鲁和我一起去的商店。然后去上课，踩点进教室。好像是化学课，老师以前很温和现在很严厉。1P结束<br/>
2P<br/>
我和几个科研人员在海边实验，还有几个小孩子一个老军官，一个老奶奶。实验场地被不可思议的陡峭高山围住。<br/>
我们研究的是能让人类智力快速升高的药剂，产量很高，我们小组还没做过实验。<br/>
不知道是谁把药剂储存的玻璃瓶打破，而旁边就有几只鸭子。药剂撒到鸭子身上，鸭子开始疯狂变多，被原液撒到的几只的毛还开始变黑。<br/>
我意识到不妙，叫上所有人，赶紧逃跑。<br/>
漂亮的女朋友A，反戴棒球帽逆藏一样的肌肉傻蛋B，老军官C，一群上幼儿园的小朋友D，老奶奶E，我。<br/>
我知道附近有艘日产的快艇，大概是几十年前的人荒废在这附近的。我们没有选择只能去找那艘快艇。<br/>
我们需要翻到实验室背靠的山的后面，最好的方法就是游过去。<br/>
我第一个意识到不妙，马上边介绍就跳进了水里。A很信任我，马上跟了过来，剩下的人也都慢半拍地跟了过来。<br/>
河流的形状是反η，我们的实验场所在短的那一头<br/>
我游了一段上岸，向后看去他们刚刚从拐角那边出来，还大喊大叫不相信我。他们们实在是太慢了，以至于河流有一块巨大的黑影跟了上来。<br/>
然后当他们的垫脚的，呈了过来。我很疑惑。<br/>
等他们都上岸，我看在我们右边有两条路，右边是阴暗幽森，左一开始是条泥泞的上坡，是还在建设中的一条（我现在想了想，不知道是谁在修这条路），路口写着请勿靠近。<br/>
我还在原地思考那些鸭子的举动，其余人毫不犹豫地选择了右边的小径。包括A。</p><p>我却选择了左边，为了站得高一点看鸭子们的行为。等爬上去后却发现太晚了，鸭子们也上岸了朝我这边过来，我很害怕。<br/>
我下意识地往前走却发现走不下去了，我就往右边跳，跳到小树林里，大概十米高吧，所幸没骨折，一点事都没有就继续往前走了。P3结束<br/>
P4</p><p>翻山越岭我们找到那艘几十年前的日产快艇了。不幸的是，我们当时是在离地十米左右的断壁上，而快艇是在底下。不过还好是日产，驾驶区后面是一个很大的引擎（算是吧？）。四角有四个像方向盘的旋钮，我们只要跳到那上面就不会摔伤（现实里应该是摔得更严重吧）。<br/>
我第一个跳下去，后面的人也陆续下来。我们马上把快艇推到旁边的海里，然后启动引擎，方向盘旁边有个像启动柴油发电机那样的拉绳，误打误撞拉动了，就启动了。<br/>
当时海上下起了暴风雨，云中银蛇横窜，我们没有其他选择，只能强行出海。期间船刚刚出去就被圈了回来在灯塔旁边搁浅，我一个人抱着快艇又冲了下去，就像夹着冲浪板那样。<br/>
浪花大概有四五层楼那么高。我驾驶着快艇在死神镰刀尖上冲涌。终于是离暴风区远了点，ABCDE也都在颠簸的航行中卷入了海中。所幸离的并不是很远，很快都回到了快艇上；不幸的是军官和几个孩子被卷走了，只剩两个小朋友。女朋友面色很憔悴，心里应该很悲伤。傻蛋面无表情，他平时都很活泼的，现在这种环境下，活蹦乱跳的他也很难积极起来了。<br/>
我们停到了另外一个小岛上，几个人情绪低沉，鸭子们也应该没有那么快穿过暴风区，我们都缓了下来。<br/>
我在思考，为什么之前发生的事故中，大猩猩一开始的被淋到原液后攻击性那么强，没一会攻击欲望就消失了。过了一段时间被淋到原液的，和被沾染到的，全都直接消失不见了。我很疑惑，这就是智商增高到一定程度后的下场么，我不信。他们是离开了，到更高维度了吧，我无从得知。<br/>
沉思良久，天微亮，鸭子们没有追上来，我告诉他们我的想法，准备回到研究所（研究所是露天的）。他们同意了。<br/>
我们回到了一开始的岛屿，在翻越山岭的过程中我的意识忽然脱离里身体，飞到山中的一个树上与我的身体对视，然后梦就醒了。</p><p>0915</p><p>0800</p><p>9.15<br/>
---<br/>
又一次受到了冲击<br/>
我也第一次那么认真地考虑自己的未来<br/>
现在已经不是把人生过得自己不后悔就行了<br/>
我的人生<br/>
不只有我一个人<br/>
还有我在意的，喜欢的，爱着的<br/>
你<br/>
1007<br/>
0318</p><p>10.7<br/>
---<br/>
想写点什么<br/>
却不知写何好<br/>
思绪万千<br/>
落于纸上<br/>
念<br/>
尔<br/>
睡了<br/>
1008<br/>
0446</p><p>10.8<br/>
---<br/>
有些事情想想都会觉得很甜<br/>
夕日欲沉<br/>
坐在小山坡上<br/>
大地余热将尽<br/>
我的内心却依旧炽热<br/>
因为有你在旁照耀着我<br/>
被青草包围着<br/>
悄悄在我耳边说<br/>
....</p><p>哈哈哈哈<br/>
ido<br/>
1010<br/>
0258</p><p>10.10<br/>
---<br/>
迷糊日记<br/>
瀑布<br/>
瀑布后面有个山洞<br/>
从山洞里看瀑布<br/>
像网球场铁丝网一样密布的藤蔓<br/>
中间有一块不知是几边形的大木板<br/>
1025<br/>
1145</p><p>10.25<br/>
---<br/>
啊<br/>
一厢情愿太多了</p><p>10.27<br/>
---<br/>
Mind<br/>
融雪没有说一句话，大地却已泪流满面</p><p>所有的等待</p><p>我以为你都懂</p><p>&lt;转，有修改&gt;</p><p>0028</p><p>1031</p><p>10.30<br/>
---<br/>
<br/>
驴得水...嗯....---观影前21.47</p><p>心情复杂.--观影后2350</p><p>11.1<br/>
---<br/>
小月，我的女儿<br/>
凌凌，我的妻子<br/>
梦醒时，我躺着地上哭，有很多马蜂成批的来咬我。<br/>
很难过<br/>
很难过<br/>
我爱你们<br/>
6754 5643<br/>
1111<br/>
1548</p><p>11.11<br/>
---<br/>
一个叫做 自杀逃生 的节目<br/>
会给成功者一笔极大的奖金<br/>
拍摄地点就在顶层<br/>
一开始我是没有参加的<br/>
忽然少了个人，大概是跑了吧<br/>
我和举办方之前合作过其他节目<br/>
我想着玩玩就上了<br/>
到了现场发现是，两栋楼的顶层用铁索相连<br/>
这边高另一边低<br/>
目标就是在蒙住双眼的状态下<br/>
脚踝处用一布条相连<br/>
用脚勾住滑索<br/>
倒挂在滑索上滑过去<br/>
没有任何保护措施<br/>
减速方法也没有<br/>
滑索是和墙的边沿相连的<br/>
所以最后会撞在墙上<br/>
失手就摔死<br/>
没有任何机会<br/>
实在是太刺激了<br/>
只看完一个人不知有什么方法<br/>
把滑索套进了  腿 布条组成的封闭环内滑了过去<br/>
然后鹅就被吓醒了<br/>
太尼玛刺激了<br/>
1113<br/>
0802</p><p>11.13<br/>
---<br/>
梦见了<br/>
在梦里有刻意逗她开心的桥段<br/>
我也开心<br/>
1115<br/>
0553</p><p>11.15<br/>
---<br/>
我喜欢手被喜欢的人牵着的感觉<br/>
1119<br/>
0757</p><p>11.19<br/>
---<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
不排除巴纳姆效应的影响<br/>
主管认为还是不错的<br/>
1120<br/>
0158</p><p>11.20<br/>
---<br/>
生活环境的巨大变化，差别<br/>
总能引起人们的哲学思考<br/>
前提是冷静的<br/>
1120<br/>
1459</p><p>11.20<br/>
---</p><p>看了你的名字<br/>晚点写感受<br/>冷静冷静<br/>1202<br/>1940</p><p>12.2<br/>---<br/>你问我喜不喜欢女主<br/>我当然喜欢<br/>哪点？<br/>我无法回答这个问题<br/>.......<br/>我好像失去了什么，从几年前开始<br/>现在我想把它找回来，<br/>但是我不知道是什么啊！<br/>我究竟是缺失了什么！<br/>居然现在才发现我的心不是完整的！<br/>明天，不，早上再去看一遍吧。<br/>1203<br/>0243</p><p>12.3<br/>---<br/>就像失恋一样失落？<br/>原来我的心里也一直都住着一个人<br/>从始至终<br/>在易之前</p><p>一直在寻找<br/>寻找如何爱一个人<br/>但这<br/>我都不知道什么时候开始，不会了呢<br/>我的心是空的<br/>一直都需要一个人来填满我<br/>她也许不是我的爱人<br/>....<br/>又缺爱了啊<br/>1203<br/>1644</p><p>12.3<br/>---<br/>我....<br/>在哪<br/>寻找。<br/>1204<br/>0335</p><p>12.4<br/>---<br/>我的心常常因为没有依靠<br/>而令我的灵魂，对本体的死亡感到焦躁不安<br/>人生的那一刻就被命运盖上了死亡的印章<br/>多么无奈<br/>我们所做的一切有意义么？<br/>也许吧，对社会有贡献？<br/>对自己呢<br/>对真实的我来说，真的，有意义么。<br/>或许吧<br/>等到某天，意识可长存于世时<br/>多么悲哀啊</p><p>12.18<br/>---<br/>每天的我都沉浸在对于生死的思考<br/>越想我就越害怕<br/>对于身后的世界是什么<br/>死在我生下来的那一刻就注定发生<br/>想想我为何害怕<br/>大概是世上还有很多我想做未完成的事吧<br/>如果完成了大概就可以安然面对了吧<br/>我总是庆幸我是一个人<br/>能够思考？<br/>我总是害怕我是一个人<br/>思想太多<br/>哎<br/>如果可以，希望我能消去恐惧害怕生死的感觉<br/>但...这又算是一个完整的人么<br/>思绪万千 心乱如麻<br/>1225<br/>0310</p><p>12.25<br/>---<br/>这个触感！<br/>为什么我会这么熟练<br/>她是谁<br/>甜甜的<br/>哈哈哈<br/>感觉还真不错<br/>1229<br/>2123</p><p>12.29<br/>----</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>